The Troubled Suicidal Girl
by Sailor Sugar Plum
Summary: My 1rst Touched By An Angel fan fiction that is almost finished. About a troubled suicidal girl who is attached to Andrew the angel of death.


Touched By An Angel fan fiction story titled The Troubled Suicidal Girl   
Written by Donna Ann Lee aka Sugar Plum My e-mail addresses are  
DonnaAnnLe@aol.com,DonnaAnnLee@excite.com,DonnaAnnLee@cswebmail.com,  
SugarPlumAnn@angelfire.com,sailorsugarplum@yahoo.com   
Send any, and all comments to one of these e-mail addresses. I don't have all of them listed. Just the ones I want to get comments at.   
The usual disclaimers here. Diane Reeves is my made up character. I don't own the other characters but Diane's family I do own. Any characters not seen in Touched By An Angel are owned by me. You can use my characters you just have to let me know you are, and send me the story you put my made up characters in.  
Now for the story titled "The Troubled Suicidal Girl"  
On a hot summer day a 2 week old baby girl Diane Reeves's parents start abusing her physically.  
Two days later she starts crying like a baby.  
Six months later Diane's dad starts molesting her.  
A week later Diane starts laying down curled up like a baby, and acting even more like the baby she is.  
Three months later Diane starts having nightmares every night. Andrew aka the Angel Of Death is there to hold her every night while she is a baby when she wakes up screaming from a nightmare.  
A month later Diane says her first words to Andrew. They are please don't hurt me. He tells her that he isn't going to hurt her.  
Five months later on Diane's first birthday at night she makes a suicide attempt, and doesn't succeed. Her parents take her to the hospital. She stays in the hospital for a couple of days. While she is in the hospital since her parents don't stay with her in the or even visit her in the hospital Andrew stays with her during her hospital stay. He comforts her, and holds her a lot during those 2 days in the hospital.  
Four years later when she starts school her kindergarden teacher Ms. Wilson has a hard time getting her to calm down, quit acting like a baby, and do her work all the time at school. Even stop her from committing suicide once a week.  
Nine years later a couple of months after her 14th birthday she makes an unsuccessful suicide attempt, and ends up in the hospital.  
After she has been admitted to the hospital, and is being worked on Andrew shows up even though he knows she is going to make it. The nurses, and doctors working on her are able to save her life.  
Later on when she comes around she starts crying like a baby, and sees Andrew not recognizing him from when he held her when she woke up screaming from a nightmare every night when she was a baby. Andrew walks up to the bed where she is now curling herself up like a baby, and puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She says,"Please don't touch me. Just leave me alone to die. I just want to die."  
Andrew says,"Diane I know you don't remember me right now. I don't intend to hurt you. I just want to comfort you, and help you. As well as holding you in my arms."  
He continues to comfort her. She looks at him with fear in her eyes. He stays with her all day. He leaves that evening.  
That night when Diane has another nightmare like she has every night since she was 7 months old she wakes up screaming. Andrew just comes in the room after she starts screaming, and takes her in his arms, and holds her. He holds her until he gets her to calm down. He then puts her down, and covers her up. He stays with her until she goes to sleep, and leaves.  
The next day in the hospital that morning the doctor tells Diane that she can go home in a couple of days.  
During the day Diane curls up like a baby, and cries like a baby.  
That night at 7 after she has supper Andrew walks in the hospital room Diane's in, and sees her curled up like a baby, and crying like a baby walks on over to the bed, and says,"Diane you need to calm down. What's wrong? Why do you want to die?"  
Diane says,"I don't want to talk about it. I am scared."  
He says,"You do need to talk about what is bothering you. It isn't good to bottle it up like this. It is going to be okay one day."  
She says,"No it won't ever be okay."  
He comforts her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She falls asleep while he is comforting her. He stays around all night incase she has another nightmare without being seen by anybody.  
That night when she wakes up screaming from another nightmare he walks over to the bed, and says,"Shhh Diane it is okay now you were just having another nightmare. Stop screaming. It is me Andrew the angel who held you every night when you had a nightmare, and woke up screaming when you were a baby. Remember that now."  
He is revealed as the Angel she remembered seeing that held her when she was a baby. She stops screaming, and says,"Yes I do remember. Hold me," as she starts crying like a baby.  
He says," Get up, and come over here, and I will do that."  
She gets up, and walks on over to him. He holds her in his arms. He does that until he gets her to calm down. He helps her get back in bed, and covers her up. She goes back to sleep.  
On Diane's last 2 days in the hospital Andrew is constantly talking to her trying to get her to talk about what is bothering her, and comforting her ,and holding her.  
After she gets out of the hospital Andrew takes her home. He talks to her parents about babysitting her, and they let him. While he is doing that she goes to her room, lays down on her bed, curls up like a baby, and starts crying like a baby. Then he goes to her bedroom, opens the door, comes on in, closes the door, and sees how she is acting now. He says,"Diane come here. You do need to tell me what is bothering you, and talk to me about what is bothering you. So I can do what I can to help you."  
She gets up, and walks over to Andrew, puts her head on him, buries her head in his shirt, and says,"I don't want to stay here not with my parents. I don't want them to hurt me. I don't want any body to hurt me. Please help me. I want your help. Why do I need to talk about it? I just don't want to talk about it."  
He starts holding her in his arms, and says,"Diane you need to talk about it so you won't bottle up your feelings. This is why you are so upset, and so emotional all the time, and why you always act like a baby. Why don't you want to stay with your parents? Are they the ones who are hurting you? If so how are they doing that?"  
She says,"Yes they are hurting me, and that is why I don't want to stay with my parents. I don't want to talk about this. Just hold me. I still want to die.",still crying like a baby.  
He says,"We will talk more about this another time. Just don't make another suicide attempt okay. I don't want to have to take you to heaven this soon. You should want to live not die."  
He continues to hold her until he gets her to calm down. Then he leaves as he says,"Diane think about what we have talked about. If you wake up screaming from a nightmare tonight I will be here to hold you. I need to go now. See you later. Bye."  
She says," Andrew wait don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Don't let them hurt me. Please."  
He says,"Diane I can't stay with you. I have other things to do. I am the angel of death remember. I can see that you have become very attached to me. You are a big baby right now that needs to let this all out. I got to go. Bye."  
After he leaves she lays down on her bed, curls up like a baby, starts crying like a baby, and starts crying out for Andrew.   
A few minutes later Diane's parents here the commotion in her room, and notice her crying out for Andrew. Then her parents walk to her room, open the door go in her room, and tell her to stop crying out for him, and abuse her some.   
After her mom leaves the room her dad molest her. Then he leaves the room, and closes the door. Andrew does happen to be around to see what happens when her parents do that to her, and sees why she is so upset, and suicidal, and why she doesn't want to talk about it. She immediately gets back into the same position on her bed, and continues crying like a baby, and starts crying out for Andrew again. Andrew sees her start doing that again. Then he has to leave again. She has no idea that he was there either.  
That night after she goes to bed but doesn't fall asleep she makes sure that her parents are in bed asleep, and walks out of her bedroom, out of the house. Andrew sees her do that. She doesn't see him. As she starts to run out of the yard Andrew appears in front of her not right in front of her exactly but close enough for her to see him. She continues to run off so Andrew says,"Diane don't run off. Come here. We need to talk. You don't need to runaway from home. Doing that isn't going to change anything, and it might even make it worse. I will take you back inside. Your parents will never know you were gone."  
She stops running, and walks up to him. Then she says," So running away won't help things any. I just want them to stop hurting me."  
He says"No it won't. I can see that. Give me your hand so I can take you back inside to your room."  
She gives him her hand. He takes her back inside the house, closes the door, takes her to her room, and closes the door. Then he says,"I know you have been crying out for me. I am sorry I couldn't be there. I wish I could stay with you but I can't. We will talk again sometime like tomorrow when I babysit you okay."  
She says," Just stay with me until I am asleep then you can leave."  
He says,"I will do that. You should change into your night clothes now."  
She says,"I am going to do that right now."  
Then she gets her nightclothes out, and changes into them. He holds her until she falls asleep in his arms, lays her down on her bed, and covers her up. Then he leaves.  
In the middle of the night she has her usual every night nightmare, and wakes up from her nightmare screaming. Andrew appears to her in her bedroom immediately after, and says,"Diane it was just another one of those bad dreams. Shhh. You need to calm down."  
She stops screaming, and continues to cry. Andrew holds her until she calms down, and falls asleep in his arms. Then he puts her in bed, and covers her up. Then he leaves.  
The next day after Diane gets home from school Andrew comes over to babysit her, since her parents aren't home from work yet. He rings the doorbell. She walks to the door, and opens it, and lets him come in. Of course she is crying like a baby as usual. He notices that she is crying like a baby. He says,"Diane we do need to talk right now. I was here when your parents hurt you yesterday I just happened to be around, and I saw what they did. I saw the abuse you got from both of them, and what your dad did to you. I wanted to stay but I had more important things to do so I left. I can understand why you are so upset, and suicidal. I also understand why you don't want to talk about it. I know that you are hurting. That is why you are so attached to me. I can see that now. You are in a lot of mental pain from this that is why you need to get it out in the open. You are going to need a lot of counseling. You will need to tell somebody else besides me so you can be put in a foster home, and taken away from your parents so that they won't be able to hurt you any more. I will help you do that. Okay."  
She says,"I guess you are right. Hold me."  
Andrew walks on up to her, and takes her in his arms to hold her. He says," Doing that will be a big help in getting you in a foster home away from your parents so you won't be hurt any more."  
She says," Oh. I think I can do that with your help."  
He continues to hold her in his arms until he gets her to calm down. It takes him close to 2 hours to get her to calm down. Then he says,"I will take you to talk to somebody about this tomorrow okay."  
She says,"Okay."  
As soon as her parents get home from work Andrew leaves. Then her parents proceed to abuse her some. When her mom has left the room her father molest her. She starts to cry.   
A few minutes later Andrew comes in to her room with out being seen. Makes sure that Diane can see him. He then holds her in his arms until he gets her to calm down. It takes him 25 minutes to get her to calm down. Then he leaves.  
Later on in the middle of the night she wakes up from another one of those nightmares screaming. Andrew appears as soon as he hears her screaming, and says,"Diane shhh. Calm down. You were just having another one of those nightmares."  
Diane does stop screaming but continues crying like a baby. Andrew holds her until she finally calms down when she falls asleep in his arms. Then he leaves.  
The next day after school Andrew comes to pick her up he says,"I will be taking you to see a social worker who is very interested in your case of abuse. I told her what I saw, and that I would help you tell her. I am going to take you see her right now. That is why I picked you up from school. Her name is Wendy Sutherland. She is a very nice social worker. You will probably like her a lot."  
Later on when they get to the social worker's office Wendy says," Andrew, Diane have a seat. Diane Andrew tells me that your parents are abusing you. That you need to be put in a Foster home. I assume this is true.  
Diane shakes her head yes. Wendy says,"You will need to talk about it. I understand that you don't want to talk about it. How do your parents abuse you?"  
Diane looks at Andrew with tears in her eyes as she says," Physically. Have been ever since I can remember. Daddy does something else by himself to hurt me. Andrew please tell her about that part."  
Diane starts to cry like a baby as Andrew says,"Diane I'll tell her for you. Wendy her dad has been molesting her."  
Wendy says," That is terrible. No wonder you are so upset. I can see why you don't want to talk about it. You do need to so you can let all of your feelings on the inside out in the open. It would help you feel better. That is why it is so important for you to talk about it."  
Andrew says,"Diane she's right. It would help you feel a whole lot better by talking about it, and letting your feelings out in the open instead of bottling them up on the inside like you have been doing."  
Diane still crying like a baby looks at Andrew, and says," How could doing that possibly make me feel better than I do? I don't see how talking about it, and letting my feelings out in the open could possibly help me feel any better than I do."  
Andrew says," Well do to your not talking about it you are holding your feelings about your problems on the inside, causing you to feel as bad as you do on the inside right now. Do you understand?"   
Diane says," How does that make me feel so bad emotionally? How can talking about it help? I don't understand all of it," still crying like a baby.   
Andrew says," What do you understand?"   
Diane says," That not talking about my problems isn't helping me. Why isn't not talking about my problems not helping me?," still crying like a baby.   
Andrew says,"Not talking about it has made you real depressed, suicidal, caused you not to see any hope, not to reach out to people, to not make any friends, to not talk to people, to just want to die, and not wanting people to touch you but mainly how suicidal you have been since your 1rst birthday, how much you are, and have been hurting because of it. By talking about it you will be putting the hurt baby that is always crying out in the open, and that is how it will help you, and make you feel better. Understand?"   
Diane says,"Yes,I sure do. I'm still so frightened,"still crying like a baby. Andrew says," I know your frightened. It will be okay. You shouldn't be so scared."   
Wendy says,"Diane you will feel a lot better once you open up. It will be okay no matter what. I will be able to put you in a Faster home since there is proof that your parents abuse you. Only thing is it will take time to do that. Your parents can go to jail for abusing you. In fact you can press charges against them for abuse when you are ready if you want to."   
Andrew says,"She's right you can press charges against your parents for abuse, it always takes time to find a real good Foster home."   
Wendy says,"I will help you get the counseling you need that will be a big help to you. I will do what all I can do to help you. I will find a real good Foster home to put you in that will be a tremendous help to you as soon as I can. You will have to stay at home with your parents until I find one though."   
Diane says,"I'm not going back home. I don't want to be hurt any more,"crying even more like a baby.   
Andrew says,"Diane look at me."   
Diane looks at him.   
Andrew says,"You have to go back home until you can be put in a Foster home, there is no place you can go until then."   
Wendy says,"It has to be this way. I have to go now as it is closing time, and the janitor will be locking up soon."   
Andrew says,"Not a problem. I need to get Diane home soon any way. Diane it's time to go now."   
Diane says,"Okay but I need a big hug."   
Andrew gives her a big hug. Then they leave.   
After Andrew takes Diane home, and to her bedroom he holds her in his arms to get her to calm down. She almost falls asleep in his arms when she calms down. Andrew says,"Diane you can hang in there until Wendy is able to find you a real good Foster home. I realize that your parents will abuse you but that doesn't mean it won't be okay one day."  
Diane says,"I would be better off dead. Not like anyone even needs me around."  
Andrew says,"Will you open up now?"   
Diane says,"No,not right now I won't."   
Andrew says,"When will you open up?"   
Diane says,"When I'm ready to open up."   
Andrew says,"Listen to me Diane. You won't be better off dead,& not being around. Yes people do need you around. You do matter to people just not your family, eventually you will see that I'm right about that."  
Shortly Diane's parents get home so Andrew has to leave.   
That evening her parents abuse her, and her daddy molests her.   
That night Diane has a nightmare, and wakes up from it crying like a baby, and screaming no don't hurt me please no, please stop it. Andrew shows up suddenly after she starts doing that, and says,"Diane calm down. Shhhh. It's okay, it was just a nightmare."   
Diane stops screaming, and Andrew holds her in his arms to get her to calm down but she falls asleep in his arms, and he puts her to bed, and leaves.   
The next day Wendy decides to be Diane's foster mother, and makes the decision to adopt her as well if she gets an okay to do so.   
After school Wendy calls Diane's number, and Andrew picks up the phone when it rings. He says," Hello."   
Wendy says,"Hi Andrew. This is Wendy. I called with some good news. I already found a foster home. I decided I'll be her foster mother, and one day hope to adopt her."   
He says,"Diane sure will be glad to hear that. I'm glad to hear that you decided to do that."   
Wendy says," 


End file.
